Million Reasons (song)
|DS = |previous = "Perfect Illusion" |next = "Sinner's Prayer" }} "Million Reasons" is a song written by Lady Gaga, Mark Ronson and Nashville songwriter, Hillary Lindsey for her fifth studio album Joanne. The song was co-produced with Mark Ronson, BloodPop and Hillary Lindsey. Due to strong digital downloads and public response, the song acts as the album's second single, replacing "A-YO". A rough acoustic one-take was released as a Japanese bonus track to the CD version of Joanne dubbed "Million Reasons (Work Tape)". The song premiered live on October 5, 2016, during The Dive Bar Tour at The 5 Spot in Nashville, Tennessee. It was subsequently released on YouTube an hour later. The song was officially sent to radio on November 8, 2016 has since peaked within the top 10 in Hungary, Slovakia, Switzerland, and most significantly number 4 in the United States. Work Tape Work Tape is an alternate version of "Million Reasons" and is included on the deluxe Japanese version of Joanne. The work tape version of the track features various differences, most notably that the work tape was recorded in one take and Gaga's voice has not been edited. Release Digital release Remixes Release history Table Performances Tabs Television= Table |-|Radio= Table |-|Concert= Table |-|Tour= Table Lyrics Music video The music video was directed by Lady Gaga and filmed in October 2016 in Los Angeles, CA. On December 12, Gaga announced the video to be released the day later, premiering worldwide on MTV channels. The announcement was acompained by a sneak peek of the video introduction via Instagram, Twitter and Facebook also she announced she was gonna take over MTV Instagram account for the day of the premiere. After the premiere of the video on MTV at 3PM (ET), the video was released on platforms as YouTube, VEVO and TIDAL. She say this music video is the second part of the music video of "Perfect Illusion". Million Reasons Music Video Screenshot.jpg Million Reasons Music Video Screenshot 02.jpg|1 Million Reasons Music Video Screenshot 03.jpg Million Reasons Music Video Screenshot 04.jpg Million Reasons Music Video Screenshot 05.jpg|2 Million Reasons Music Video Screenshot 06.jpg Million Reasons Music Video Screenshot 07.jpg Million Reasons Music Video Screenshot 08.jpg Million Reasons Music Video Screenshot 09.jpg Million Reasons Music Video Screenshot 10.jpg|2 Million Reasons Music Video Screenshot 11.jpg Million Reasons Music Video Screenshot 12.jpg Million Reasons Music Video Screenshot 13.jpg Million Reasons Music Video Screenshot 14.jpg Million Reasons Music Video Screenshot 15.jpg Million Reasons Music Video Screenshot 16.jpg Million Reasons Music Video Screenshot 17.jpg Million Reasons Music Video Screenshot 18.jpg Million Reasons Music Video Screenshot 19.jpg Million Reasons Music Video Screenshot 20.jpg Million Reasons Music Video Screenshot 21.jpg Million Reasons Music Video Screenshot 22.jpg Million Reasons Music Video Screenshot 23.jpg Million Reasons Music Video Screenshot 24.jpg Million Reasons Music Video Screenshot 25.jpg Million Reasons Music Video Screenshot 26.jpg Million Reasons Music Video Screenshot 27.jpg :1 Lady Gaga wears shorts by Levi's customized by Chain Gang, a t-shirt by American Apparel customized by Haus of Gaga and boots by Rag & Bone. :2 Lady Gaga wears sunglasses by Ray-Ban. :2 Lady Gaga wears a custom tuxedo by Alexander Lewis, shoes by Casadei and custom hats by Gladys Tamez and Harvy Santos while she plays a guitar by Gretsch. Credits Table Video Credits Table Reference *BMI Repertoire *Work Tape on BMI Repertoire Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Music videos Category:Joanne songs Category:Joanne singles Category:Dive Bar Tour songs Category:Joanne World Tour songs